Fire and Heart
by KittyCatt1036
Summary: What happens when the marines leave Portgas D Ace dying in the streets? Law a young supernova stumbles upon him bleeding and broke. He takes him back to the sub. Will love bloom or will it be crashed before it begins. If you don't like don't read. If do please go right ahead. Sorry summary sucks. OC involved. R&R Thanks


Hi It's KittyCatt here with my second FF. *Crowd claps* Why thankyou thankyou.  
Law: What is she doing now?  
Ace: Who knows?  
Lilly: Right?  
KittyCatt: Yep no one knows what goes through my mind. Muwhahahaha. Any way. I own Lillian and that's all. Everything goes to their original owners.

Ace POV

I could feel the blood flowing from the wound. I couldn't move from the pain. Blood stained hand trying to stop the flow coming from my chest. Stupid bastards of marines. The sea stone cuffs clinked together sounding the very reason for the blood. They didn't even give me mercy they left me here to bleed to death. My eyelids are feeling heavy I can feel the darkness of death gripping me. I have no strength to re-open them, but I don't give up. Laying here and waiting for something or someone to help me or just kill me. Like prays being answered I hear the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Captain. He's still alive." I felt cold fingers leave his skin. The voices started up again but the voices are getting harder to hear.

"Dying…blood…firefist…" wait are they talking about me. I strains ears to only catch what sounded like the end of the conversation.

"Bepo grab him."

"Aye aye Captain." I feel myself getting picked up. Fluffy hands gripped me with caution as not to hurt me or give me any more pain than I already have. The person holding me walked quickly. I felt my body finally relax and I drifted of into the unknown abyss.

Law POV

Walking down the boring street. Bepo carrying my nodachi. The now is quick boring. My crew are growing restless quite quickly. Even I'm getting annoyed by the lack of marines to fight. If you could even call it that. I was shaken from my thoughts as Penguin called me.

"Captain! He's still alive." I looked down to see a body lying on the dirt ground. Blood and dust mixed together to make bloody mud. I walked towards him. Penguin looks up from the crouching position next to the dieting male. "He seems to be dying from blood lose." Crouching down next to Penguin I examine the body. He's hair down and clumped together with the bloody mud which has made a halo around his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt making it easy to spot the gaping hole in his cheat. Rising slowly was the only in indication that he was still alive. Frowning at the man lying in front of me. 'Why is Firefist here?' Shaking the thought. "Firefist. Hmmm this could be quite fun." I let my infamous smirk slip across my face. "Bepo grab him." I got up to let the talking bipolar polar bear to grab the male. The sub wasn't far away. We moved quickly towards it. I stopped and looked at the ground. Next to my feet was an orange hat that sat in the sun covered in dust and mud. 'Lillian should be able to fix the hat.' I grabbed it and yet again started towards the sub.

Normal POV (I really hate writing in first person. I find it one of the hardest things to do)

When Law stepped though the door of the sub a young girl walked out of the laundry. "Lilly." Said girl turned. A smile crossed her face but soon left when she saw blood all over his hoodie. "Law! I just washed your hoodie. Why are you covered in blood?" She stopped her rant and sighed. "Pass the hoddie." She put out her hand, but instead a hat was placed in it. "Hey wait isn't this Firefist Ace's hat? Law why do you have this?" She looked him in the eye. Her grey eyes looked stern and hard waiting for an answer. Law sighed.  
"Because we found him dying in the streets. We brought him to the sub to fix him up. Now would you please clean his hat? I'll give you my hoodie later." Lilly nodded. Her eyes changed from stern to understanding. Grabbing the hat in a firm grip. She hugged and kissed Law goodbye before heading into the room she loathed the most. The laundry. After watching the girl leave, Law rushed towards the infirmary. Walking in he saw Ace lying on one of the beds with all the equipment set up. Law grabbed a pair of latex gloves and put them on getting everything else he needed ready that wasn't set up. The infirmary door opened. Lillian walked in with her nurse outfit on, grabbing a pair of gloves as well she got ready to help with the surgery. "I thought you were cleaning the hat?" Law put all the tools on a tray and rolled it to the surgery bench.  
"And leave you with all the work? What kind of nurse is that anyway, I gave the hat to Sachi. He was not impressed when he saw he had to do it." Lilly answered handing a mask to Law and putting one on herself. "Ok enough chit chat. Shall we begin?"

Three hours later both Lilly and Law exited the infirmary. "Law you should sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping well for a couple of days. I'll stay here for when he wakes up and when he does I'll send someone to get you." Law nodded he knew there was no arguing with Lilly.  
"Thanks." Law kissed Lilly on the check. Lilly smiled. Hugging Law she said goodnight and re-entered the infirmary.

About ten minutes later Sachi walked in."Oh hey Lilly. I would have thought Law would be here." Sachi placed the hat on her desk.  
"I sent him to bed. Why? Where you looking for him? Knowing him he is probably still up." Sachi walked over to Lilly who was seating next to Ace. "Nah I was just surprised. So how is the wedding planning going?' Lilly looked up in surprise, but smiled. "Good we have everything besides the date." She laughed and played with her engagement ring. She looked at Ace. Her smile faded. "You know he doesn't deserve all the trash and trouble he gets from the marines just because of who his father is." Sachi looked at her. Smiling he hugged her. "We know, but those marines are bastards. I'm going to bed now. If you want to change with someone Penguin and I are up for it." Lilly smiled again. She huged Sachi back. "Night. Tell Penguin I said goodnight as well and I won't disturb your sleep. You both need sleep as much as Law does. If you keep over working yourself you're going to collapse when we need you the most." Smiling she shooed him out the door. Sitting down she played the waiting game.

Two days later.

Lilly could feel her eyes growing heavy slowly. They left the island yesterday and Ace's condition hasn't improved yet. Sighing she put her plate down and walked over to the sink grabbing a face wash to get rid of the sleepiness that was slowing clawing its way through her. Putting the face wash down she heard a moan.  
"Huh? What...where am I? Why am I covered in bandages?" Lilly quickly walked over to the patient.  
"Hey there. Please be careful. Law and I didn't spend three hours for you to open the stiches. You are on the Heart pirates' submarine and to be more specific the infirmary, and to why you're covered in bandages you had a huge hole in your chest. If Law hadn't found you you would have been died no doubt. You should thank him when you see him next. So how are you feeling?" Lilly seat down next to him, grabbing a pen and clipboard.

Ace looked the girl up and down whilst answering her questions. She had Midnight blue hair reaching her knees tired loosely at her mid back so it swishes behind her when she walks or moves. She was wearing a traditional nurse outfit without the hat. It was Yellow with brown spots on the bottom with a jolly roger on her left breast which Ace had assumed was the Heart pirates Jolly Roger. She had black glasses on that complaint her grey eyes and tan skin. By the sounds of her questions Ace had no doubt that this girl was well trained with medication. Finally Ace answered the last question. The girl smiled. Ace thought the girl looked very pretty, but he knew she was taken he could see the wedding ring on her finger.  
"So what's your name?" She knew his name so why couldn't he know her name. Her smile widened a tad showing the sign of joy.  
"Lillian. Trafalgar Lillian."

KC: No. No F should be between KC. It's short for KittyCatt. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and read.  
Law: I pretty sure it's read and review Miss Kitty.  
KC: Same thing. Oh and Fav and follow as well, and sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
